


Me Me Big Boy

by piss_lord



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Fat Shaming, Insults, Teasing, V3 spoilers, Weight Gain, fat kink, kokichi is wide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_lord/pseuds/piss_lord
Summary: The universe decides Miu Iruma can't get a moment of peace to herself; a request for someone on Discord.





	Me Me Big Boy

“Fuck, I’m glad _that_ shit’s over with,” Miu grumbled to herself as she exasperatedly stomped towards her newly-opened research lab, boots clacking against the cement ground through a series of brisk, impatient steps.

The promiscuous inventor found class trials to be a waste of time - something someone of her high intellectual calibur shouldn’t have to partake in. Sure, she was pretty bummed upon witnessing the lifeless body of Rantaro, considering she had always liked his cool demeanor, and the resulting execution of the ever so friendly Kaede Akamatsu was dismaying to say the least. But did they _really_ have to spend three hours in that tiny courtroom, rambling over each other with nonsensical ideas? If they gave her the evidence and about five or so minutes, she would’ve solved the case in no time flat - she _was_ the gorgeous girl genius, after all. But that was in the past, and all she could do was hope no more of her classmates had to die.

For now, she had things to occupy herself with - more specifically, jotting down her latest invention ideas and further developing the ones she had already begun working on. There was this one gadget she had been polishing for the past week, one that she had grown particularly find of; a machine that could conjure up food based on the brain waves of the user, from hearty plates topped with meats and vegetables to the biggest, creamiest cakes one could imagine, It was genius - something only someone as clever as her could even hope to come up with. It was mostly done, with the general structure and mechanisms being next to finish; all she needed to do was work out a few kinks and bugs.

Pushing open the doors to her lab, Miu was met with a particularly unpleasant sight.

Seated on one of the fancy chairs near the back, directly next to her latest invention, was the massively blubbery form of Kokichi Ouma. Even at a distance, it’d be impossible not to notice the complete butterball of a supreme leader - his belly resembled two huge, pale slabs of dough stacked on top of one another, spilling down like an avalanche of flab from beneath his the partially torn rim of tight shirt, with said article of clothing clinging onto his fat form like a second skin as it struggled to keep itself in one piece. Resting atop the gargantuan mass of pudge were a pair of two heaving breasts, noticeable as they too strained the fabric of his white suit. Though his lap was obscured by his massively flabby gut, his lower half was anything but invisible.

Her unfortunate chair was squished underneath the weight of Kokichi’s backside and thighs - considering the drastic size difference, it was nothing short of a miracle how it was able to support his weight at all. His legs were fittingly large and bulky to support his vastly overweight torso, with a pair of wide hips accommodating two wide, thick thighs that visibly strained the cloth of his pants to it’s absolute limit. Large, gaping holes littered the places where the fabric had given up, allowing bubbles of pale fat to pour through without a hint of shame. The chair was almost entirely obscured by his bare rolls, almost giving off the impression that he was levitating - Miu was only aware of its presence through familiarity. He was evidently almost as wide as he was tall, boasting a weight that she was sure even Gonta would have difficulty managing - with all of her knowledge and intellect, it stumped even her regarding how he was able to get his fat little legs off the ground at all.

He was surrounded by a sea of crumbs and scraps, with some even managing to cling to his stretched outfit and chubby cheeks, and it wasn’t terribly difficult to see the cause.

Kokichi’s pale, chubby cheeks quivered as he pushed a hefty slice of chocolate cake past his lips, allowing crumbs to tumble onto his jiggling chins. Upon slipping the tip of the overweight digit out of his mouth, he quickly got to work chewing. Loud, wet smacks filled the quiet air for a moment or two, before a heavy gulp sounded out. Sitting atop his mop of messy violet hair was a pair of bulky headphones, connected to a tall and advanced-looking machine that sat idly atop the table. There wasn’t a single doubt in her mind; it was her latest invention, the Food-O-Matic. In the grubby paws of the most heinous student at the academy. _In her laboratory._

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing, you fat little shit?” Miu pointed an accusing finger at the super-sized supreme leader as she stomped forth, face contorted in anger.

“Oh, Miu! How nice to see you!” There was an almost mocking tone dripping from his words, cheeks wobbling with every word that escaped him. “Did you miss me or something?”

“Keep your mouth shut, you lyin’ sack of turds! The hell do you think you’re doing in my lab, messing with my shit?” She barked. Standing but a few feet away from the chair and the supreme leader it struggled to support, she easily towered over him, casting a voluptuous shadow over the overfed Kokichi. “The last thing I want is your grubby little sausage-fingers mackin’ on my inventions! Anyone with any semblance of self-awareness should know that! Or is your brain 95% _lard_ , just like the rest of you?”

He offered her one of his signature sly smirks, upturning one of his plush cheeks as he slipped a fat finger under his many chins. “Bold of the world-famous _brainless girl bimbo_ to make a daring comment like that… nishishi~”

“Listen here, Cock-Itchy... without my golden brain, humanity would practically revert by a thousand years. I’m the girl everyone either wants to be, or wants to fuck! And you?” She bent down, and promptly plunged a thin finger into the doughy blob sitting atop his lap, prompting it to jiggle at her touch. “You’re just a flabby, gluttonous, good-for-nothing little piglet that wallows in its own filth!”

The longer she pressed into his belly, the deeper her extended digit sunk, to the point where she was actually starting to feel a tad disturbed with the sheer amount of padding layering his gut. Of course, the feeling of his warm fat enclosing around her finger certainly didn’t help. Upon sharply retracting it, the mass of pudge immediately bounced back. The way it felt and moved reminded her of gelatin, albeit a much softer and doughier type - it’d be alluring if the person it was attached to wasn’t Kokichi.

“Aw, Miu…” The pudgy boy pouted. “I don’t know what you’re talking about; I’m skinnier than everyone here! In fact, I’m pretty much skin and bones.”

“Save the bullshit for your little detective boyfriend, asshole,” Miu spat. “You’re the most out-of-shape person I’ve ever seen in my life. I bet you can hardly make your way to the school without collapsing from exhaustion! _Hyah-hahahahaha!_ ”

“Y’know, I guess you’re right about all of _this_ ,” he grinned, punctuating his words with a small yet hearty slap to the side of his gut. “Why are you so obsessed with my weight, anyway? Maybe you’re just jealous I’m on my way to getting bigger tits than you~”

“Hah! Like _I’d_ be jealous of some greedy, unhealthy little rat!” The inventor reared her head back and cackled, fists firmly planted on her wide hips. “Even the fat fetish community wouldn’t want someone as disgusting as you!”

“Aw, Miu, that’s so mean! Why do you always have to - _huuuurp!_ ” Kokichi was cut short as a short, throaty belch wormed its way up his throat, slipping past his lips before he had a chance to stifle it.

“God, you’re fucking repulsing,” Miu hissed under her breath. “What the hell are you even doing in my lab anyways?”

“Oh, you know. A little bird told me you made a machine that makes all sorts of yummy treats!” A bright, almost innocent expression crossed the supreme leader’s fattened face, complete with a pair of glimmering purple eyes. “I just wanted to have one for myself. You don’t mind, riiiight, Miu?”

“Of course I fucking mind, you lardass!” She threw her arms into the air. “I don’t want your fat, greasy fingers anywhere near my genius! Jeez, is that too much to ask for?”

“You know, I’m still pretty hungry,” Kokichi mused as he idly rubbed a hand along the surface of his gut, having evidently paid no mind to Miu’s whole spiel. “I think... I’ll have one more!”

Miu could only watch as he dove a finger into the side of his headphones; as soon as it made contact with a glaring blue button, a click pierced the air, and the machine promptly roared to life. Amidst the slick black plating, a bright and luminescent blue light leaked through the glass and flared with life, steadily growing more intense as the machinery whirring inside grew louder. It sped up and heightened in pitch, growing more intense until…

The light abruptly cut off, as did the dull sound of machinery within. Not a moment later, the thin front plating clattered to the table, thus exposing the myriad of wires and hardware inside. As if things couldn’t get any more concerning, a thin layer of what appeared to be black smoke began to emanate from the seemingly busted gadget. Although he wasn’t exactly experienced in technology, he knew that the sight before him wasn’t good.

“Wh… Whoopsie! Looks like your thing got totally fried. Aw man, it’s a shame too; I really wanted to have another one of those creamy chocolate cakes.”

“...”

“You’re not mad, right, Miu?”

“...”

“Miu?”

“We’re trapped in a killing game run by psychotic robot bears, and somehow you’re the worst thing I’ve seen yet.”


End file.
